The In Between
by Bria
Summary: Long ago the Doctor had told Jackie that trouble was the bits in between, but that wasn't true. At least not anymore, and it really hadn't been since Rose Tyler had come into his life.
Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt: in between.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes and grinned at the blond crown of hair that was nestled just under his chin and the warm body that was cuddled in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the silky strands and got up quietly, so as to not awaken his sleeping beauty. Because, _blimey_ , his wife could be cranky until she had her first cup of coffee.

He slipped on his pants and padded to the kitchen and set about brewing up a pot of coffee. As he'd commented to Rose the night before, today was his 500th day in Pete's World and he was happier than he'd ever been before in his nine hundred plus years. This really was the one adventure he'd never thought he could have before the metacrisis.

There were a lot of brilliant things in Pete's World. Banana chocolate chip gelato at Paciugo cafe over in the East End had quickly been added to his list of favorite foods. They had a growing TARDIS that would soon be ready for travel in time and space. There was Tony, his five year old brother in law/pint size parter in mischief (at least according to Jackie) and the entire Tyler family that was now his own (something he never thought he'd have again after the Time War). But nothing was more fantastic, more brilliant, than Rose Tyler-Noble (that was only legally and at her insistence, to honor Donna - she would forever be Rose Tyler to him).

Rose was his everything. She had been since 'run,' when he first took her hand, but now it was so much more. She wasn't his companion any longer, she was his partner in life. She was his, and oh, how he was hers. She was his reason to stand still and enjoy every little moment they had together.

Every happy he thought he had was about the way their lives were now permanently entwined. Holding hands and feeling her wedding ring nestled between his fingers never failed to send a thrill through him. The way Rose would take his bottom lip in between her own and suckle on it when they snogged and how he enjoyed doing the same with her top lip. The absolutely amazing feeling when they made love and he was cradled in her thighs or when she took him in her mouth and focused on his pleasure. To say nothing of how he felt doing the same for her. Even after their years together, and getting married, it was still somewhat unbelievable to him that she found him worthy of her love. Then there was the telepathic bond they shared and the feeling of completion it brought to their relationship.

Those were the physical sensations of their love though. But there was also the laughter and day to day life. Years ago he would've been aghast at the thought of working for Torchwood, but under Pete and Rose, it had changed and allowed them to life their lives as they had always done - travelling and helping others.

Lost in his thoughts, the Doctor started for a moment as his beloved wrapped her arms around him from behind. Rose pressed a kiss to his mole, right between his shoulder blades, and then covered his hands with her own.

"Good morning," she whispered against his back.

"Morning," he returned as he poured a cup of coffee, and then turned around to hand it to her.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the vision before him. When he'd left her in their bed, she'd been gloriously naked. Now though, she too was partially dressed, having grabbed his discarded oxford from the night before. It wasn't buttoned and her breasts were just teasingly visible though the panels of fabric.

"So, what'cha think we should do today to celebrate?" Rose tongue peaked out from between her teeth.

"Well," he paused and pretended to mull it over. His cheeky Rose. She knew exactly what wearing his shirt, and that tongue-touched grin, always did do him and what his answer would be. But two could play at that game.

"Since we apparently don't have any clean clothes, we'll just have to stay in."

Rose sighed dramatically. "I guess we'll have to do some laundry then… and in between that…" she grinned at him, and set her coffee cup down. Then with a flourish she whipped off his shirt and threw it into the laundry room, before racing off to their bedroom.

 _Oh yes._ This was the life. He discarded his pants in a similar fashion and ran off after her.

Long ago he'd told Jackie that trouble was the bits in between, but that wasn't true. At least not anymore, and it really hadn't been since she'd come into his life. Love with Rose, _that_ was the bits in between. It was what he experienced between waking and sleeping, and sometimes, when he was very lucky, she was even there in his dreams.


End file.
